The brave But terrified
by Dauntlessthe testinggreek
Summary: Your typical only girl in maze story. Minho/oc. I'm bad at summerys. When Olivia shows up in the maze, she won't take no for an answer. she has to become a runner. she has to do everything she can to get them out of the maze, and yet she doesn't let anyone in. I told you im not good with summerys.. its a lot more intrusting... please read!
1. Chapter 1

It all started in a metal, dust elevator like thing. At Least what I remember started like that. Ill start again though.

I woke up with my head against a metal wall, still half asleep. Where am I? I started to panic as I sat up. I try to think of what I remember, before this, but all I hear is the softest sound of what I think is my name. _Olivia. _

"Thats it?" I accidentally say allowed. Just a name, for all I know isn't mine. I dont have any memory, and Im stuck in a box. That just jolted upward. Oh, crap. Should I be trying to stand up? Yes. I push myself up, from my spot on the wall. But the box, or elevator is coming up really fast, and I fall to the side, and land on my ankle. Ow.

But i get back up again. I run my hands along the wall of the elevator. All for walls were flat, and i couldn't reach the top. I felt my way around, but there was nothing. Just me. I sat down again, and made a list of what I knew in my head.

-My name might be Olivia.

-I am a girl.

-Im in a box moving up, so most likely it an elevator.

-I have no memory.

-My _What I know list_ is pathetic.

I don't what I look like. Or what i'm wearing. Heck, I don't even know my last name, just my, maybe, first name and that my ankle hurts like hell.

I look down at myself. I think, i had on scuffed black combat boots, baggy jeans, a blue tank top, magenta sports bra and a green hoodie, with blue writing on it. Hollister? Maybe its the name of a store... I pressed my back against the wall, racking my brain for something, anything, even my freaking eye color would be a relief now, but found nothing, and heard a crunch. What…? I sat back up and saw, a quiver of arrows on my back. If theres arrows, maybe i missed the bow, in here. I crawled on my hands and knees making sure I didn't miss anything when i looked before. I searched the walls again, and found it hanging on a hook.

I sat in the corner of the box, with my quiver over my shoulder and bow in hand, trying to ignore the nausea of being in here, going up for so long.

Obviously I hadn't been here very long, before I woke up, because I wouldn't have been able to survive without food or water. Maybe this was a punishment.. Or maybe i'm on my way to Hell or the field of punishment or something. Im not dead am I?

No. If i was dead I wouldn't have to breath. I think. I continued to imagine different scenarios, when I heard voices above me. What was going to happen? The light I had barely noticed in the beginning was getting brighter. The elevator came to a complete stop. I started freaking out on the inside, but on the outside, I stood up and knocked an arrow. Maybe I'm going to alyssum, or heaven or something, but if not, I'm going to be prepared for whatever happens, with or without memory.

I heard a bang. I cracked my fingers. I wonder if that was an old habit, because I've done that a lot in the past.. maybe thirty minute? It felt like an eternity though. It kept getting brighter and brighter, until the elevator came to a complete stop. I had to take the weight off my ankle so it didn't hurt as much but, i kept it on the ground to make it look like nothing was wrong with it. Besides, I think I just rolled it.

The metal doors started to open and I was met by a brighter light. I heard murmurs and then someone yelled, "Its a shucking girl!" A blonde boy, about seventeen, peeked his head in.

I heard people yelling, stuff like,

"Dibs!"

"No shucking way."

"I call her!"

"Is she hot?"

"How old is she?"

And he jumped in, causing me, and the bows attention to him.

"Where the hell am I?" And what's a greenie? but I didn't say the last question. He slowly walked towards me with his arms up.

"Its okay. Were not going to hurt you. Now put the bloody bow down and follow me." he says gently, motioning towards two ropes, that were just dropped down.

"Where am I? Why can't I remember anything? What-"I started stubbornly. I lowered the bow but didn't move.

"We can only answer some of those bloody shucking questions but only if you come up the rope." He says. I uncertainly walk toward the ropes, completely aware that he was coaxing me into this but I needed answers. And I was obviously not going to get them in a box. I grabbed the rope uncertainly and was lifted up without even realizing it.

"Holy Klunk, she's light." Someone says. I ignore the comment, and look around at… whatever this is. It was about the size of 5 football fields put together. There were a few falling down buildings, trees and, the most intimidating thing was the walls. 30 foot high walls. I turned back to the people and only then realizing it was me, with a bunch of boys. I didn't see one girl. This can't be good.

"Welcome to the Glade, greenie." A Boy about eighteen, with dark skin, says. From the way people looked at him, I assumed he was the leader. I lifted my, still loaded, bow.

"What the hell happened? Where am I? When-" He cuts me off.

"Save it for the tour. None of us have our memories." He says.

The blonde british boy glares at him, "Greenie, this is Alby. I'm Newt. Do you remember your name yet? And can you shucking please put down the bloody bow?" I put down the bow, and unloaded it, before shaking both of there hands.

"Olivia. Now can I please have answers?" I say, trying to act a little nicer.

"Not yet greenie. You came late today. Your also the only girl here. We'll deal with that later, but until then," He yells, "Nobody touches her! Now get back to work!" To everyone. They all left except Newt and Alby. "Celebrations tonight, once the doors close. Go find Chuck. Hes thirteen, and has brown hair. The klunks fat too. He should be by the homestead. And you can't have the bow. Or arrows. They go in weapons for the runners." Nice introduction. And with that he walks away. I look at newt. He has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, british accent, slim and muscular, and about a head taller than me.

"Any chance you have answers?" I say stupidly, even though I know he doesn't. He shakes his head. We start walking towards the building I assume is the homestead. I hand him the bow and arrows reluctantly. I notice he has a limp, but I don't ask about it. We finally get to… Chuck?

"Shes with you until the party tonight. Don't tell her anything. I have to go." Newt says, then limps away with my bow and arrows.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hi! I'm chuck!" He says, grinning. "Ready for dinner?" He asks. I nod. We walk to another building and he gets us both Bread, and something else, but even though I'm starving I just take the bread. And then get an apple. I just seemed so out of place. Chuck and I sat at a table by ourselves, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I slowly sipped water and chuck talked to me. But all in all, I think I made a friend in the glade, even if hes, some chubby thirteen year old. But for all I know, I'm a chubby thirteen year old.

Right as we were getting up, I heard a screeching sound, and yelled over it, "What the hell is that?"

"The maze." Chuck and everyone else looked unfazed by it. "Get used to it greenie."

"I have a name."

He shrugs, "Its good not to be called greenie anymore. Thats your nickname until next month." We walked outside, and I saw the once open walls, closed, and a group surrounding the entrance, looking all sweaty and exhausted. But then they all got up and sprinted to a hut.

"Who…?" I trailed off.

"Those are the runners. Only people allowed in the maze. Im not allowed to say anymore or Alby'll probably throw me off the cliff, so lets go to the party."

**AN: I hope u liked it! First chapters up and I will try to update about 3-or more times on weekends and whatever else I can do during the week. but I have school, and swim and lax, and soccer, and track, and a 4.0 grades to keep up and a life...;) so ya. I hope u enjoy! review soon!**

**And btw.. this is my first fanfic... tell me what u think and Minho/olivia will start in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on a log, bored as everyone else partied. At my party. Pathetic right. But who the hell felt like partying, if you were, in a maze. B. the only girl there. C. Have no memories. D. Its your first day there and no one will tell me anything.

So, I sat on a log, while the others laughed, and drank what I'm assuming is definitely not lemonade, and faught. I honestly didn't know what to do. I didn't want to do something stupid and embarrass myself, but I didn't know what to do in general. Multiple times, guys have came over and tried to hit on me. I eventually asked how old I looked and someone told me about 15. And then I told them… some not very nice things… and did my best not to hit any of them and just continued to stare.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and without even thinking, I elbowed them in the gut. I heard a strangled yell, and whipped my head around.

"Oh my god, im sorry. Reflex…" I say, but when I turn around I see Newt.

"Its okay, but for the record, you might want to start bloody thinking before you do that. Anyway, Alby told me to check on you… And make sure you or anyone else doesn't do any shuck moves." he says, before walking away. And off into the crowd he went again.

"Who's next?" the boy, I think named Gally, yelled for the fiftieth time tonight, and I saw a kid about 13 on the ground. And for some unknown reason I did a stupid impulsive thing.

"Me," I yelled standing up, making my way over to him. He laughed.

"This'll be an easy one." He says cockally. I drown out the rest of the insults, about being weak and a girl, and as soon as I get in the ring, and hear him say, "If the shuck starts crying, I might actually go easy on her." By then we had everyone's attention. Someone says the rules. And as soon as I hear go, I kick my leg to his ankles and, he still cockly insulting me didn't even see it coming. So, he fell on his face. I stepped back. And let him get up. He looked really angry now, and i continued to drown out the crowds laughing and taunting, and had to resist fighting unfairly but i just backed up towards the line. He charged at me and at the last second, I tripped him, while moving to the right and he fell over the line. He lost. And I barely had to touch him. I could hear boos and cheers.

I walked out of the circle. But was pushed back in by someone yelling, "Winner fights the next person." So I stumble back into the ring. I only fought that time because Gally was being an d-.. may as well get used to the glader slang… A shuck.

"Who's next?" I shout.

"Minho!" Someone yells. I find Newt in the crowd grinning. And he sees me and gives me a look saying, good luck. which was probably meant to be nice, like almost everything is with him, but it just pissed me off. A tall, muscular asian looking boy stepped into the circle with a smirk on his face. He had black hair, and brown eyes and what looked like a permanent smirk.

"Hey girly." He says. I put on my emotionless face and stare at him.

"Hi."

"You beat that shank Gally, nice job, shankette," He grinned at me.

"I'm just that awesome." I say flatly and do some stupid hair flip.

He opened his mouth to respond but someone had already yelled, "Go!" which didn't stop him from being a shank during the fight. He was fast, but I was smaller. Some People would probably see that as a disadvantage, but I decided to use that. I ducked past him, and ended up on the other side. He grinned at me.

The fight lasted 10 minutes. Newt, who I think is second in command called it a tie. In the last 10 second though, Minho hit my already injured ankle, and it hurt like hell, but for some reason, I ignored it and kept fighting. I guess I had a lot of pride before…

Anyway, I stepped out of the circle to find Newt or Chuck, or Alby or someone but Couldn't find anyone so I just sat back on the log, while people continued to party.

I finally decided to look for newt, when I saw a persons watch saying it was 2:00am. The earlier i'm up, the sooner the tour… hopefully. I look around for about 10 minutes. I finally see Newt talking to Minho. I try to make it Look like i'm not limping when I walk over, and its not to hard, because its starting to go away, but it still hurt.

"Hey." I say avoiding looking at Minho. "Um…" I start acwordly. Just say it, I yelled at myself. "Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" I say awkwardly. I see Minho smirk out of the corner of my eye.

He probably had been drinking Gallys drink too, because at first he looked confused, then he stared at me and I shifted my weight uncomfortably, forgetting that screwed up my ankle today. I stumbled but caught myself before they noticed.

"You should probably sleep in the Homestead until these bloody shanks learn to control themselves. Your choice, you can share with either, me, minho, Alby, though I don't think you'd want to, and I don't think anybody else…" He says. Id rather sleep outside. Or… anywhere but share a room with one of them. I wish Chuck was a keeper. Then it wouldn't be awkward because hes like twelve. I glanced at minho who was smirking at me.

"I don't care. your choice." I say.

"Well, bloody pick one then."

I glanced at minho. I wonder if I could do some sort of prank on him, with Chuck if I choose there.

"Minho." I say without thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you like it! Ill try to update later. The first few chapter are just going to be openers to the actual story… Ill start doing Minho/Oc asap. I hope u like it! Ill try to update later today.**

**I forgot the last 2, but i just own Olivia, and the plot. The rest is James dashner. I don't even know if I did that disclaimer right but sa la ve. **

**Enjoy!**

A week has passed since I woke up in the box. Todays the day I get a real Job. I really want to be a runner. And I've brought many times, that now I'm starting to associate running with the snickers from other people. But I know I have to try. If theres a way out of this maze I HAVE to find it. I will.

Right now I'm sitting in a branch, in a tree, in the dead heads. I have to keep arguing to become a runner, but If I'm not… What will I be. I Don't want to work in the blood house. I sucked at working in the kitchen, and being a slopper. I was really good at Gardening but I hated it. A lot. I was good at mapping, but If I do that, and I can't be a runner, I think I might just run into the maze anyway. I was terrible at being a medjack. Actually I was pretty good, I just hate seeing people hurt and I can't do anything about it. Plus, The emotionless face I often subconsciously wear, isn't a big help on cheering them up. And according to Newt neither is my, "Bloody glare." I was gould at builder, but I hated it too. I was good at almost everything, but it was all boring. I found out I love to run. And swim. Theres a creek in the deadheads, (I hated bagger), and I woke up every morning before even the runners, and swam. but before I swam, I ran what I estimated 2 miles. and found out, that I was really fast. Which I probably wouldnt of guessed, because', I don't have fat legs, but they're not 5 feet sticks. I'm strong too. But, probably because I'm a girl, people don't care. If it was up to gally I'd be a slopper. Which made me want to punch a tree, but I stopped myself, because I knew once I started to let my anger out, I wouldn't be able to stop.

I had finally asked chuck what I looked like. He said I'm about 15, curly brown hair, that had natural blonde streaks. Green eyes that sometimes where just sparkling green, and other times were hazel, and sometimes were outlined in gold. I was about 5.7. I had a scar on my right cheek. And that was all the details I got. I really wanted a mirror but I didn't tell anyone that. That would make me seem more like a girl, and I didn't want to be. I still haven't gotten used to the stares.

Chuck and I decided to prank Minho last night. It was hilarious. When he was showering, we took his clothes, and when He got out, chuck put his face in the window and screamed and we both sprinted. I hid his clothes in the box. He still hasn't found them and has no idea it was me. When he asked me about It, I just shrugged and said, If he made me a runner I would tell him where they are. He just laughed and Asked chuck. He played dumb.

There making the rules about me being here, today. Also interrogating what I know. Some of them think I still have my memory. I carved my name in the wall, the day after I got here. Even though I tied with Minho in a fight, and beat Gally that still earned me no respect. They thought when I saw a griever I would change my mind, but when Next showed me on the inside I was terrified but on the outside I just watched emotionless and told him I wanted to be a runner. I've decided swimming can be my shower, because it less of a chance for people to actually see me, which they tried to on the first day. I've become good friends with Newt and chuck and Minho, and sometimes even Alby. But that still doesn't help with my running chances. Heck, I share a room with the Keeper of Runners. Still doesn't help.

I think I've caught you all up mostly.

I start to climb down the tree so I can go to the meeting. Its about me after all. And I think its one of my last chances to become a runner. I put my foot on the branch blow mine, and swing the other leg over. And I hear a tear.

"Great. Just great." I ripped my dirty, baggy Jeans, right above my left knee. I really need new clothes. I finished climbing down the tree. I jumped the last branch, glad that my ankle had gotten better without having to tell anybody. My black combat boots clamp onto the ground, into the mud. Lucky me. I don't even have a brush. I'm stuck with my curly hair a tangled mess of ringlets, that I try to comb out with my hands after swimming in the river. I don't even have something to put my hair up with. And when my period comes.. lucky me. Not. Today the box was supposed to come up with supplies, so hopefully there's something for me. Even if theres just a change of clothes.

I started walking to the meeting. I had about 10 minutes, I think.

I walked into the room to see everyone there. but me. just my luck. I felt my face start to heat up, but I forced it to stay normal, and emotionless as I sat on the chair closest to the door. I hope I don't take someones.

Alby started the gathering.

"First we have to figure out what shucking job she gets." He says.

I keep my mouth closed even though I'm shouting at myself to say runner.

They argue about what it going to be when I finally say, loud enough for them to hear over the arguing, "If you shucks hadn't noticed, I wanna be a runner." The word 'shuck' sounded so foreign in my mouth, but I figured that would go over better then

"No." Newt says.

"Why not?"

"Because its to dangerous." Minho says, seriously.

"Someone has to do it though. What makes them, and you so special to risk their lives. Why can't I? You haven't even seen me run." I argue.

"But there not bloody girls. You can't be a runner." Newt says. That pisses me off.

"Then let me prove I'm not just some 'bloody girl' I'm perfectly capable of running the maze." I say.

"You can Run with Minho tomorrow, as a tryout." Alby says. Minho starts to protest but Alby glares at him. On the inside I was celebrating, but on the outside, I just nodded, and smirked at Minho. Everyone started talking again.

"Slim it shucks. Now we need to talk about the important thing. Do you remember anything?" Alby says.

I give a fake laugh. that was kinda like a 'ha.' "Of course not."

They continued to ask me questions, and I just scoff, "If I knew anything I would have told you!"

"How do we know you're not a spy?" someone called out. And more continued.

"We can't just do nothing, so what do you shucks say we do about the girl?" Alby says.

"Banish her!" Gally yells out. "And if not that then…" I won't even tell you what some of the keepers say we do with me. On the inside I was freaking out. They couldn't do that could they? But they could do anything they wanted… Alby wouldn't do that though. Newt definitely wouldn't.. atleast I think they wouldn't. And I might argue with Minho, but We're friends, he wouldn't do that right? So I just sat there staring at the ground as they voted. I wanted to say so badly, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"I say we lock her up in the slammer for 2 days. All she gets is an apple. When she comes out, She runs with Minho that day." Newt says. They vote for that, and the majority wins. And thats when I started getting nervous. It was a lot better than the other punishments, but I haven't had water all day. I've just sat in the tree, and thought. I ran and swam this morning, and had water after that, and I had breakfast. I should be fine. It will just be humiliating.

"We'll make the rules when shes gone. Newt, you can take her." Alby says.

I stood up, face emotionless, and let myself be guided to the slammer, glaring at them all. I should probably thank Newt, because without him my punishment would be a lot worse, but as much as I know, I haven't done anything wrong. So, I just take the apple, and sit on the ground. And he leaves.

**AN: I hope you like it! Ill try to update later. The first few chapter are just going to be openers to the actual story… Ill start doing Minho/Oc asap. I hope u like it! Ill try to update later today.**

**I forgot the last 2, but i just own Olivia, and the plot. The rest is James dashner. I don't even know if I did that disclaimer right but sa la ve. **

**Enjoy!**

A week has passed since I woke up in the box. Todays the day I get a real Job. I really want to be a runner. And I've brought many times, that now I'm starting to associate running with the snickers from other people. But I know I have to try. If theres a way out of this maze I HAVE to find it. I will.

Right now I'm sitting in a branch, in a tree, in the dead heads. I have to keep arguing to become a runner, but If I'm not… What will I be. I Don't want to work in the blood house. I sucked at working in the kitchen, and being a slopper. I was really good at Gardening but I hated it. A lot. I was good at mapping, but If I do that, and I can't be a runner, I think I might just run into the maze anyway. I was terrible at being a medjack. Actually I was pretty good, I just hate seeing people hurt and I can't do anything about it. Plus, The emotionless face I often subconsciously wear, isn't a big help on cheering them up. And according to Newt neither is my, "Bloody glare." I was gould at builder, but I hated it too. I was good at almost everything, but it was all boring. I found out I love to run. And swim. Theres a creek in the deadheads, (I hated bagger), and I woke up every morning before even the runners, and swam. but before I swam, I ran what I estimated 2 miles. and found out, that I was really fast. Which I probably wouldnt of guessed, because', I don't have fat legs, but they're not 5 feet sticks. I'm strong too. But, probably because I'm a girl, people don't care. If it was up to gally I'd be a slopper. Which made me want to punch a tree, but I stopped myself, because I knew once I started to let my anger out, I wouldn't be able to stop.

I had finally asked chuck what I looked like. He said I'm about 15, curly brown hair, that had natural blonde streaks. Green eyes that sometimes where just sparkling green, and other times were hazel, and sometimes were outlined in gold. I was about 5.7. I had a scar on my right cheek. And that was all the details I got. I really wanted a mirror but I didn't tell anyone that. That would make me seem more like a girl, and I didn't want to be. I still haven't gotten used to the stares.

Chuck and I decided to prank Minho last night. It was hilarious. When he was showering, we took his clothes, and when He got out, chuck put his face in the window and screamed and we both sprinted. I hid his clothes in the box. He still hasn't found them and has no idea it was me. When he asked me about It, I just shrugged and said, If he made me a runner I would tell him where they are. He just laughed and Asked chuck. He played dumb.

There making the rules about me being here, today. Also interrogating what I know. Some of them think I still have my memory. I carved my name in the wall, the day after I got here. Even though I tied with Minho in a fight, and beat Gally that still earned me no respect. They thought when I saw a griever I would change my mind, but when Next showed me on the inside I was terrified but on the outside I just watched emotionless and told him I wanted to be a runner. I've decided swimming can be my shower, because it less of a chance for people to actually see me, which they tried to on the first day. I've become good friends with Newt and chuck and Minho, and sometimes even Alby. But that still doesn't help with my running chances. Heck, I share a room with the Keeper of Runners. Still doesn't help.

I think I've caught you all up mostly.

I start to climb down the tree so I can go to the meeting. Its about me after all. And I think its one of my last chances to become a runner. I put my foot on the branch blow mine, and swing the other leg over. And I hear a tear.

"Great. Just great." I ripped my dirty, baggy Jeans, right above my left knee. I really need new clothes. I finished climbing down the tree. I jumped the last branch, glad that my ankle had gotten better without having to tell anybody. My black combat boots clamp onto the ground, into the mud. Lucky me. I don't even have a brush. I'm stuck with my curly hair a tangled mess of ringlets, that I try to comb out with my hands after swimming in the river. I don't even have something to put my hair up with. And when my period comes.. lucky me. Not. Today the box was supposed to come up with supplies, so hopefully there's something for me. Even if theres just a change of clothes.

I started walking to the meeting. I had about 10 minutes, I think.

I walked into the room to see everyone there. but me. just my luck. I felt my face start to heat up, but I forced it to stay normal, and emotionless as I sat on the chair closest to the door. I hope I don't take someones.

Alby started the gathering.

"First we have to figure out what shucking job she gets." He says.

I keep my mouth closed even though I'm shouting at myself to say runner.

They argue about what it going to be when I finally say, loud enough for them to hear over the arguing, "If you shucks hadn't noticed, I wanna be a runner." The word 'shuck' sounded so foreign in my mouth, but I figured that would go over better then

"No." Newt says.

"Why not?"

"Because its to dangerous." Minho says, seriously.

"Someone has to do it though. What makes them, and you so special to risk their lives. Why can't I? You haven't even seen me run." I argue.

"But there not bloody girls. You can't be a runner." Newt says. That pisses me off.

"Then let me prove I'm not just some 'bloody girl' I'm perfectly capable of running the maze." I say.

"You can Run with Minho tomorrow, as a tryout." Alby says. Minho starts to protest but Alby glares at him. On the inside I was celebrating, but on the outside, I just nodded, and smirked at Minho. Everyone started talking again.

"Slim it shucks. Now we need to talk about the important thing. Do you remember anything?" Alby says.

I give a fake laugh. that was kinda like a 'ha.' "Of course not."

They continued to ask me questions, and I just scoff, "If I knew anything I would have told you!"

"How do we know you're not a spy?" someone called out. And more continued.

"We can't just do nothing, so what do you shucks say we do about the girl?" Alby says.

"Banish her!" Gally yells out. "And if not that then…" I won't even tell you what some of the keepers say we do with me. On the inside I was freaking out. They couldn't do that could they? But they could do anything they wanted… Alby wouldn't do that though. Newt definitely wouldn't.. atleast I think they wouldn't. And I might argue with Minho, but We're friends, he wouldn't do that right? So I just sat there staring at the ground as they voted. I wanted to say so badly, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"I say we lock her up in the slammer for 2 days. All she gets is an apple. When she comes out, She runs with Minho that day." Newt says. They vote for that, and the majority wins. And thats when I started getting nervous. It was a lot better than the other punishments, but I haven't had water all day. I've just sat in the tree, and thought. I ran and swam this morning, and had water after that, and I had breakfast. I should be fine. It will just be humiliating.

"We'll make the rules when shes gone. Newt, you can take her." Alby says.

I stood up, face emotionless, and let myself be guided to the slammer, glaring at them all. I should probably thank Newt, because without him my punishment would be a lot worse, but as much as I know, I haven't done anything wrong. So, I just take the apple, and sit on the ground. And he leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'll try to do one more today. I think im going to put a little minho/oc in this. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

_I was in a room, about 3 years younger, wearing dark skinny jeans, and a purple blouse, lying on my stomach, reading a book, in a room that was barely any better than Minho's completely plain one, and I could hear blaring music and the girl, or younger me was kicking her feet, and singing to the music, as she read. _

**An- centuries, by fall out boy. **

_[Intro:]_

_Du du du du-du du du_

_Du du du du du-du du du_

_[Chorus:]_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong,_

_The story's all off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is supposed to match_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_[Chorus]_

_And I can't stop 'till the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_[Chorus]_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_That song is so ironic, seeing that its saying, you will remember me for centuries, but none the less a good song. I continued to watch, as the song stopped and the girl stood up to turn on a different one, her golden ringlets bouncing as she stood up. She seemed to remember something, and stopped in her tracks. Her mouth popped open, and she swore. She turned the music off, and grabbed a pair of dingy, beat up black flats, put them on and sprinted out the door. _

"Greenie." Someone hissed. I groaned, still thinking I was were I normally slept at night, and opened an eye. Oh right. I'm in the slammer.

"What." I say annoyed, looking around. I look to the left and see Minho. I look at him expectantly, and he just sits down.

"Figured you would like to know the rules, greenie." I nod.

"Someones not to enthusiastic." He smirks.

"Just tell me the freaking rules."

"Mostly the same, as to when we had the last girl, no one in the bath-"

"There was another girl here?" I interrupted.

"Yup. The shuck actually liked Gally, she died in the maze, she was a runner." He smirked. "Anyway, the rules are, no one can be in the bathroom, or look in the window when you're there, No relationships, And thats it. Other than that were supposed to treat you like a regular greenie. So get used to us, shukette. And there was a box labeled for you. You can get it before we go run." I nod. That must didn't want me running the maze. It just made me more determined. "And I brought you water." Thank god. he handed me a cup. I chugged it because i would have to give it back when I'm done so know one finds out. I didn't even question him breaking the rules for me. He took the cup and walked away, without even saying goodbye. And at that moment, I realized I have a little crush on him. I shook my head. Never going to work. The rules. And if I liked someone, and they liked me, then I could end up like one of those lovesick, idiots, who make everything so dramatic, and rely completely on the other person. Maybe you could do that in the real world, but here… not going to happen. I'm no damsel. But… No. I can't. I don't even know why I bothered thinking about it.

I think that dream was a memory. Should I tell people about it? No. I can't. I don't know why but… Its nothing important. Just a song, that probably doesn't mean anything. But where I was going after could. I looked panicked, and ran out. Where was I going?

I looked around, and saw the dark glade, with about 30 boys sleeping outside. Most were sleeping but I heard a few quiet crys. And the screams of grievers in the maze. I stared at the apple I put on the chair. I planned to eat it on the second day, right before the doors closed. I'd eat a little bit now, but I don't want it to rot, so I just leave it, And zip my jacket up higher. This was going to be a long 2 days. I think it doesn't count tonight, so I'll just have tomorrow, that night, the next day, that night, and then the next day I run in the maze.

I layed down and closed my eyes, hoping for some happy, blissful dream but instead, came more thoughts with the song humming in the background, as my brain came up with horrible scenarios and predictions, and fear of being to tired to run the maze. But then my stubborn determination kicked in and i rolled over onto my back, and did something unexpected. I started doing sit-ups. I did 200, going up and down and then decided to try sleep again.

I closed my eyes, and a few hours later finally found sleep.

**AN: Any ideas? I think when she starts running, an actual plot will come, but until then…**

**Review! im up for suggestions! Tell me what u think, or if u have any ideas. **


End file.
